capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Version history
list of version of roundy and virus war. beta version battle against virus army in war of virus army. roundy swordman to tank, premium unit like roundy engineer, helicopter. invite 10 friend to get idol! defeat satan and bill gates to make valkyrie and bahamut join your team! challenge mode is available if you defeat commander pac-man in world final! version 1 ver.1.0 introducing 7 stage of stories of legend! unit roulette, shop, defense building is available! check it out! dynamite army, luga are available as legendary units! ver.1.2 new 3 stages are added in stories of legend, take down poison worm and bunker bot! war-guardians is available as legendary units, take down those black type enemies! special events is available, clear item stage and month stage if you can. collaboration is opened for business! time to get limited edition collaboration unit! ver.1.4 new 5 stages are added in stories of legend, leader dark bill gates is come... cyclone and his brothers are come! watch out! galaxy gals is available as legendary units, windy and thundia wants you! ticket stage is available, new three stage added in sweet gold stage. units and enemies now can use special attack! ver.1.6 new 3 stages are added in stories of legend, beat scorpion king to get scorpious! you can't fight with bear arms! spell will get through this! warning! dark roundys are come! defeat them to get infected roundys! dragon emperors is available as legendary units, time to teach virus army a lesson! minotaur, cyclops added in war-guardians. new defense building is here! check it out! ver.1.8 red busters, ultra souls are available as legendary units, that's more like it! added ultra-dimension in stories of legend, vaccine army incoming! new unit, roundy twins, blow flower are here! vaccine cyclone is waiting for you... kuu, kai, coppermine added in galaxy gals. some defense building, spell is available in shop. added two star for stories of legend, special events. it's getting harder... version 2 ver.2.0 brand new update! you can unlock user rank if you clear chapter 2 of war of virus army! new items, level & EXP, VIP card added, time to get psyched! zero dimension, maze of darkness added in stories of legend, more challenging! new rare unit, succubus, kalisa and nurse joined you! metal cyclone is here! he gotta smash your place into bits! awakening stage available! unlock special unit's 3rd form! ver.2.2 castle dracula added in stories of legend, sky mail, mecha virus is here! your units are weak? then here they are! leftover and materials! vs mode and endless mode available. titanic beast is available as legendary units, along with luga! new area is opened, another world! new virus soldier emerge! ver.2.4 twilight hideout added in stories of legend, defeat junior satan to rescue minerva! prototype defense is unlocked in defense building. added three star for stories of legend, special events. beware.... score attack stage is opened! get goodie from ranking high score! skel-dragon added in dragon emperors. peach boy added in red busters. ver.2.6 lost world added in stories of legend, angel bit warning! new leftover and materials added. through time available! get ready for more challenging story! pets will help you! buy their egg and grow stronger to clear tricky stage! ver.2.8 hello, there! the new foes will appear in next version, so I added some updates. changed roundy twins, blow flower and idol unlocking way. kung-fu world added in through time. mission mode available. play as different style! other building is available! level up to open more! version 3 ver.3.0 new stage into the future is now opened! time to beat evil future army! technic combo added, more coming if you clear into the future! offense down, sturdy, berserk ability added. invaded city added in stories of legend, future army warning! dark heroes is available as legendary units, you can face future army now! ver.3.2 chapter 2 of into the future added! defeat crablops to unlock valkyrie's 3rd form! premium item pack is available in shop! check it out! when you tap unlocked combo set in technic combo, they will set in deck! you can add more army camp with jewel. nova terra added in dark heroes. far future, dark ages added in through time. Halloween event, christmas event is opened! ver.3.4 toxic factory added in stories of legend, beware that pyro bunker bot! you can use deck setting in world selection. nova terra added in red busters. heaven's gates added in dark heroes. it has base destruction ability! big wave beach, frostbite caves, castle in the sky added in through time. added heroes HQ, unlock it to work as heroes! ver.3.6 future army's last stand!! clear into the future chapter 3 to unlock bahamut's 3rd form! filter search, cheats, achievement added! this should be more interesting! roundy superweapon is available as legendary units, time to kick some ass! shockwave resistance, particle long range ability added. lost city, neon mixtape tour, jurassic marsh added in through time. new awakening stage available! unlock month rare unit's 3rd form! ver.3.8 cave of mechanism added in stories of legend, the end is near! you can watch detail about unit roulette and stories of legend. roundy troops added in bestiary, along with virus army! you can see units and enemies stats in barrack. terminator added in dark heroes. qin shi huang mausoleum, east sea dragon palace added in through time. king cyclone emerge from his slumber! clione de ace is also coming! version 4 insane awaken stage, fierce deity stage will appear, 3rd form of ultra super rare available. coming soon! Category:Mode